


Walk in

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Peter and chris; SOMEONE WALKS IN ON THEM DOING SOMETHING SOMEWHERE THEY SHOULDN'T i don't mind if allison catches them in the kitchen or derek walks in on them in the loft or the sheriff taps on the window while they're in the backseat at the beacon hills teenage makeout point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in

There was many things that Peter knew he shouldn't do. But even Peter Hale didn't listen to Peter Hale. Which would also have something to do with the reason why he had one, Christopher Argent, pinned naked against the window of his apartment, fucking into him like he was in heat.

One hand fisted tight into Chris' soft hair to bare his throat, teeth grazing over the skin but he knew better than to bite down on the flesh when he very easily could but Chris didn't like that so he respected that. Even though it was difficult to refrain from doing in this situation.

“C'mon, don't be so silent, I like it when you scream.” He breaths hot against Chris' ear with a snarl rumbling through his chest because he really did. “You used to be so loud when we were younger. Used to have to gag you in order to shut you up.” Ah those were the days. Rampant teenage fucking in the middle of the woods. Very erotic.

“We're not fucking kids anymore.” He was pretty surprised that Chris could actually form a coherent sentence at this point, despite looking as if he was already on some kind of blissful high. It was rather beautiful.

“I know, such a pity.” His lips closed around the sweat drenched skin of Chris' shoulder, breathing heavily as he continues to rut into him like the animal he was. That's what happened when he was this close to a heat. The bed wasn't even an option at this point, the wall would just have to do.

His hands dragging down the flesh of Chris' bare and hot skin, it was making him delirious, it was making him wild. Well more so than he already was. Also the pure thrill of doing the sinful act the knowledge that Allison could come home at any more. If anything that made it much more interesting. At least for Peter.

“If anything happens from the fallout of this...” Some idle and cliché threat was about to pour from Chris' lips so it would be much better to just silence him now before Peter found himself getting irritated.

“You know,” His snap forward in an erratic motion. “I liked it so much better when you were just moaning and screaming instead of complaining.” He snarls, making it known who was in charge here.

The affair had been going a little longer than the pair of them would care to admit but it was something that they both got a thrill out of.

Regardless of whether Chris would admit it or not.

The two of them were so caught up in the heat of the moment, too wrapped up in one another to notice the soft creaking of the door, or the light flooding into the apartment. Only stopping when a shrill scream resonated throughout the whole apartment.

“WHAT IN GODS NAME.” Peter could practically feel Chris' blood running cold beneath him but all Peter done was stop, looking over his shoulder with an amused smirk.

Pretty little Allison Argent looked so damn horrified and it was rather hilarious to see. “Oh you seem to be home early Allison.” He could feel Chris squirming under him in an vain attempted of disentanglement

“What the hell is going on here!?” Poor little thing seemed so damn horrified at the sight and it only served to make Peter more amused by the whole situation.

“Let me up, asshole.” Chris grits out as low as he could so Allison couldn't hear him but Peter caught on the same hitches of Chris' breath.

“Allison, be a dear and come back in an hour or so. We're a little busy here.” He didn't even need to looked back to her to know how flush her face was before she let out a small squeak, slamming the door behind her as she scuttles off. “Thank god, I thought she was never going to leave.”

Chris weakly pushes at Peter's upper body, having never been more mortified than he was right in this moment in the knowledge that Allison had just walked in on them. “Get the hell off of me I'm not in the mood anymore.”

Peter let out a defeated sigh but he ultimately complied with Chris' wish. “I never even got off.” He scoffs as he pulls away from Chris.

“I think I have bigger things to worry than the fact you didn't get off!”

“Well I find that a little selfish.” Oh well. He could deal with that at a later date.

  
  


 


End file.
